


Fire and Ice

by nuuuge



Series: Random League Stories [4]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuuge/pseuds/nuuuge
Summary: Sanghyeok didn't know if leaving right before Minhos' heat was a good idea.





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on Tumblr asked me to write a Faker/Crown story... this is what happened. 
> 
> I'm sorry anon I don't know what came over me. This is seriously me rambling for like 6K words. 
> 
> Enjoy anyways (not beta read I'm lazy)

“I don’t feel good about this.” Sanghyeok frowned, looking to the older boy awkwardly. They were at the SKT players home, the two sitting on the younger mid laner’s bed, hands clasped tightly together. 

“You need to stop worrying.” The older smiled, eyes crinkling at the side with affection. 

“I worry. I worry a lot. I won’t be here for  _ weeks _ and I’ll only come back once your heat is supposed to start. I’m back on the day of. I should be here to help prepare and help you feel comfortable.” Sanghyeok whined, “Hyung, you’ll be nesting without me.” 

Minho rolled his eyes, smacking the younger in the arm, “Seriously, I’ll be fine. Go and win MSI and when you return you’ll have the greatest round of congratulatory sex. Seriously no need to worry.” 

The Alpha frowned at the shorter boy still unsure about everything. He knew he had to go. He was the greatest mid laner in the world and loved Legaue of Legends more than anything, but in recent months he’d learnt to love something else just as much. 

And that something was actually a someone… someone who almost dethroned him not too long ago. An Omega who was more stubborn than anyone Sanghyeok had ever met and someone who was not shy to voise his opinion. 

“I’ll be perfectly fine waiting for you.” Minho rolled his eyes, “My heats are like clockwork. It won’t start a day early and it won’t start a day late. Trust me. I’ve been going through this since I was twelve and I’ve had the same cycle since then too.” 

Sanghyeok bit his lip and looked at their hands. How bony both their fingers were, puzzled together to create a perfect image. Sanghyeok didn’t  _ connect _ with people, but when he’d met Minho something in him clicked and for once he acted upon his Alpha needs rather than repressing them. 

Asking the Omega out on an awkward date to the nearest coffee shop had been the best decision the younger had made in a long time. Seeing Minho laugh and smile, so different from what he was like at the arena. 

A loud banging on the door made the two boys flinch, eyes wide and their holds tightening on one another. 

“You guys better be decent. I want to grab the last of my underwear to pack.” Seunghoon shouted through the door, throwing it open right after, hand covering his eyes. 

“You can look.” Sanghyeok sighed, glaring at the younger boy, “We were just talking anyways.” 

“Good. I would hate to see anything inapropriate. I’m still scarred from when I saw Jongin-hyung all over Wangho.” The tall Alpha shuddered in disgust. 

“You’re one hundred percent sure you don’t want to come to Brazil?” Sanghyeok turned back to his Omega, Minho not even replying to the younger boy. He slapped his hands away and stood off the bed, smoothing out his clothes. 

“I told you a million times. I have to stay and practice. I don’t think we did that well this split and I need to get better for the summer.” Miho explained, “So stop worrying about your stupid Alpha pride stuff and just come back after you win MSI as fast as possible.” He smirked and leaned down, making sure an occupied Seunghoon didn’t overhear the last part, “I’ll be all ready for you to celebrate your win. I’ll even wear your jersey.” 

Sanghyeok gasped, eyes wide looking at the older boy as though he was the most delicious candy on the planet. He couldn’t help but run a hand up the older boys side, leaning into the Omega’s touch, begging for a kiss. 

It was brief, their lips touching, moving together with practiced ease. 

“You guys said it was safe for me.” Seunghoon whined, throwing a clean pair of socks at the pair. 

Minho pulled away laughing, “I guess this is my queue to leave. Chanyong-hyung is probably worried you’d kidnapped me onto the plane to Brazil.” 

“You totally can. I can buy an extra ticket right now.” Sanghyeok sounded so hopeful, Minho almost wished he could go. But then his own greed overwhelmed him and he knew he couldn’t go. 

“Bye Sanghyeokkie.” Minho smiled, leaning down to his Alpha once more, the other not having gotten off his bed just yet, one hand desperately holding onto the older boy who was trying to leave. 

“Bye… I’ll win MSI for you.” Sanghyeok vowed, getting up and engulfing the other in a hug. 

Sanghyeok wasn’t the tallest nor broadest of Alpha’s. He was rather thin and gangly, yet he still seemed to engulf the Omega when he wrapped his lanky arms around him. 

The next morning the SKT squad packed all their bags into a van and drove off to the airport to fly halfway across the world. Sanghyeok didn’t feel too great about the journey though. 

He was excited to see a whole new place, experience new things, but the mere idea of his Omega, someone he wanted to claim one day, maybe going into heat without him here was terrifying. 

He’d never been the best Alpha. Growing up many thought he was a Beta. He was calm, reserved and didn’t lash out when someone trespassed his ‘territory’. He just settled into his skin and didn’t think too much of his dynamic. 

Then, he met Minho. The newcomer from Brazil. The Omega that would change everything. A simple touch from Chanyong-hyung had Sanghyeok bursting at the seams in rage. A friendly hug from Jongin almost made Sanghyeok go into Alpha rage. Without knowing it Minho triggered Sanghyeok’s Alpha instinct, something nobody else had done before. 

So leaving so close to the older boys’ heat was terrifying the Alpha. 

Minho couldn’t sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed, already missing his Alpha. He hated himself for being so needy. He hated how he longed to be held by the younger boy but couldn’t do anything about the situation. 

Minho was an introvert. He’d always been one. His face was usually still and emotionless, spare moments of complete elation shining through during a game. He was reserved with his touches, only letting Jaehyuk hang all over him because he was their baby. 

Due to his shy and awkward nature he didn’t always know how to tell his Alpha things. He didn’t want to bother Sanghyeok with his weird Omega urges to cuddle and hold onto one another. Often times Minho didn’t even know why he felt this way. He’d never wanted to be so close to anyone, but the moment he met the infamous Lee “Faker” Sanghyeok, his mind changed and for the first time in his life he embraced his secondary gender. 

“Stop it.” Yongin groaned from his bed, grabbing at one of the many pillows and whipping it across the room towards Minho who had let out another loud sigh, wrapping the warm blanket around himself even tighter, relishing in the warmth. 

“Hyung…” Minho whined, “I can’t sleep. Sanghyeokkie is probably already on the plane to Brazil. I should have gone too.” 

Yongin gave up on sleep and sat against the headboard of his bed. He turned to look at the slightly younger Omega across from him and frowned. He knew Minho had a hard time adjusting to his Omega instinct and after having ignored it most of his life, being away from his Alpha must have been hard. 

“Do you have anything that smells like him?” Yongin asked the other, “Usually scent helps. I know I’ve got a whole bag full of Jaehyuks’ shirts somewhere to make me feel better when he’s not here and I feel lonely.” 

“He… He gave me his sweater… told me to wear it while watching his games but… it’s an SKT sweater.” Minho groaned, “I can’t wear that. It’s like betraying my team.” 

Yongin chuckled, pulling a pillow close to his chest, hugging it tightly, “I think the team will understand. You’re so close to your heat; you need to feel close to him somehow.” 

“But I managed all my heats alone so far?” Minho frowned, mimicking his support player and also pulling a pillow close to his chest, squeezing it tightly against his frame, knuckles turning white. 

“But you’ve never had an Alpha before. It’s different once you have an Alpha.” Yongin explained, “You spent your last heat with Sanghyeok as well no? Once you spend it with an Alpha, everything changes.” 

Minho frowned, “I guess…” 

Yongin got off his bed, stretching his arms over his head, back cracking loudly as he arched it in an attempt to feel slightly less tired, “Now where is that dreaded SKT sweater?” 

Minho frowned and pointed to his closet, “Somewhere in the bottom corner.” Minho mumbled, “I didn’t want to look at it.” 

Yongin managed to find something obscenely red and pulled it out of the closet. He let out a laugh when he realized it was the championship sweater Sanghyeok had worn during the previous world championship. Now he realized why Minho was so against wearing this dreaded red sweater. 

“Put it on. It’ll make you feel better and I can finally sleep.” Yongin gave it to Minho who sighed and slipped the sweater over his thin frame. The arms were a tad too long, engulfing his hands. The fabric was worn and for the first time in hours Minho managed to relax. 

Yongin smiled when he saw the younger curl up into the sweater, sniffing it secretly and smiling from ear to ear. Minho was so private when it came to showing affection. Having the other Omega feel relaxed and content made the older boy happy. 

Days passed and it seemed that Minho didn’t take the sweater off. He walked around with it, pulling his own Samsung jacket over the sweater to try and hide it, but it was obvious to everyone on the team, that their Omega mid laner needed to have a piece of his Alpha with him at all times. 

“Hey… Chanyong-hyung…?” Minho walked into their Alpha leaders’ room, eyeing a set of nice pillows and an extremely warm looking blanket curiously. 

Chanyong was sitting by the window, book in hand, reading and enjoying the warm May sunshine through the glass. He’d prefered sitting outside on their balcony but it had just rained not too long ago, soaking everything. 

“What’s up?” The alpha asked curiously, setting his book aside to give the mid laner all his attention. 

“Can I borrow some of your blankets and stuff?” Minho asked blushing a deep shade of red. His hands itched to grab and build a small fortress of blankets, shirts and other wonderful things. He wanted to incorporate all the most important people in his life and Chanyong was one of the most important Alphas. He was their leader, their rock. 

The Alpha smiled and nodded, “No need to be shy. I think you can take some of Jaehyuks’ stuff too. He even set out a few blankets for you the other day.” Chanyong mused, pointing to the top of a bunk bed where two blankets were nicely folded up, as well as an old, worn Samsung sweater which belonged to their AD Carry. 

Minho smiled, thankful for his team and how great they were taking care of him. He always hated this need to nest and build forts. It was awkward and dramatic, but his instincts screamed at him to find comfort. The one time he went against those feelings he’d suffered through a two week heat and was in pain for most of it. He remembered his family having to bring him to the hospital at one point. All that because he decided not to nest. 

Minho made his rounds through all his teammates’ rooms and got what he needed to build a small blanket cave in the corner of his room. Yongin didn’t complain about the mess, something the older would have usually done, and even helped him with specific placements of certain blankets. 

It took days to finish. Minho felt it was almost perfect. He had all the most important ingredients, all but one. He didn’t have anything from his Alpha. He let out a whine as the thought hit him. He only had the one sweater, but it had stopped smelling of Sanghyeok since Minho had worn it so excessively. 

“Hyung!” Minho shouted, peeking out from the entrance of his blanket fort, “What do I do?” He asked the older, “Nothing smells of Sanghyeok. I can’t… I can’t have this not smell like my Alpha.” 

Sanghyeok was tired. Group stages had been rough, but they’d only dropped two games which was quite impressive. Wangho had played like a man out of his mind, carrying them. Seunghoon wasn’t far off. The entire team seemed to come together. 

He was about to go to bed, ready for scrims and strategic coaching the next day when his phone lit up with a Skype call. He picked it up, only to find Yongin on the other end and Minho peeking out from a pillow tent of some sort. 

Sanghyeok felt his chest constrict at the mere sight. He should have been there to help build that. He should have given Minho some of his own pillows and clothes to add to it. 

Another thing that caught his attention was the red sweater his Omega was wrapped up in. How the arms swallowed his small hands and how it hung off his neckline, exposing his collarbone. 

“Sanghyeokkie!” Minho cheered, pushing himself out of the fort, standing beside Yongin who handed the younger the phone before leaving the room. 

“I watched all your games and they were really good.” Minho smiled, “You guys played amazing.” 

Sanghyeok sighed happily, leaning back in bed. He looked to the clock next to him and realized it was one in the morning, making it almost noon in Korea. He was tired, so very tired, but the mere thought of getting to talk to his Omega was enough to wake him back up. 

“But I have to say Wangho-ya outshone you at times.” Minho smirked, subconsciously biting his lip, killing Sanghyeok a little. 

“I guess I’ll just have to show my skill in the next round.” Sanghyeok smiled. 

He was glad that Seunghoon wasn’t in the room at the moment. The younger had gone off with Sungu to some bar, something about meeting brazilian models or something. He hadn’t been listening too intent on getting into his warm, comfortable hotel bed. 

“Alpha…” Minho whined, “I miss you.” Sanghyeok felt his heart drop. 

Minho wasn’t the most affectionate. He was reserved, quiet and shy. He didn’t openly say these types of things. For him to be so open about his feelings was almost too much for Sanghyeok. He was about to pack his bag and leave. 

“I hope you bring me back a medal.” Minho stated grinning, “I’ll only let you into the apartment if you bring me a medal.” 

That was it. Sanghyeok had to win. He had to make his Omega proud. Had to bring him what he wanted and if he wanted a league of legends MSI medal for his pillow fort, then so be it. Sanghyeok would bring it. Nothing would go around this. 

“Hyung!” Someone entered the room stopping all conversation to come, “Hyung we have to go scrim.” Minseung appeared in the screen behind Minho who whined and flopped onto his bed. 

“Oh hi Sanghyeok-hyung!” Minseung smiled and waved, “Sorry to cut this short but coach is getting antsy.” He added on, “Bye!” 

“Win me a medal Sanghyeokkie!” Minho shouted into the phone, waving to the camera. 

The conversation was over just as quick as it had started and it left Sanghyeok craving for more. Like he needed to have Minho curled up into the bland smelling blankets alongside him. He just wanted to hold the other and feel the older boys’ arms around his waist. 

Minho was acting as though he was drunk. The older boy never acted cute. He despised acting cute at all costs. Yet when he drank he forgot about his own dislike for cute and adorable things and clung to Sanghyeok or anyone else, whining to them at all costs. So adorable. 

Sanghyeok went to bed with a smile that night. 

“Oh shit!” Yongin exclaimed when he walked into his room. 

There were three days left until Sanghyeok would come back. There were three days left until Minho would go into heat. They  _ thought _ there were three days left until Minho would go into heat. 

As Yongin walked into the room, to get the slightly younger Omega for some scheduled scrims, he was assaulted by the thick, needy scent of Omega in heat. Minho was curled up in his nest, clinging onto the red sweater that had once belonged to Sanghyeok, whimpering into the fabric. 

Yongin gasped, turned around and slammed the door shut. 

“Everybody out! Every single Alpha needs to get out of here right now!” Yongin shouted at the top of his lungs, eyes wild. He was moving frantically to their practice room where he knew most of the others would be. 

“What?” Jaehyuk asked coming out of the kitchen a yogurt in one hand, spoon in the other, scooping the vanilla substance into his waiting mouth. 

“You need to leave. Like right now. Chanyong needs to take you far away. Everybody needs to leave.” Yongin didn’t know how else to get the others out. He was panicking. Minho wasn’t one to go into heat early. The younger had sworn that his heat always started at the same time. Always. 

In Yongins’ panic it hit him. The younger had changed suppressants not too long ago. He’d grown allergic to his usual ones and a change in prescription could have offset his usual cycle. Why hadn’t they thought of this? The team was going to leave in two days to give the Omega space during his heat, no one had calculated this to come at a different time than usual so nothing was ready. 

“Minho is in heat. You need to go to your parents house  _ now _ !” Yongin told the younger, grabbing him by the arm, making the Alpha almost drop his yogurt onto the hardwood floors. 

“Chanyong-hyung! Coach-nim!” Yongin rushed into the training room, “Everyone needs to leave! Minho went into heat!” 

Panic ensued. 

The whole practice room exploded with worried gasps and rushed movement to try and figure out how to handle the situation. Chanyong was mated to his soon to be Omega-wife so another Omega in heat didn’t do much to his hormonal system, but Jaehyuk was extremely young and vulnerable. 

“Jaehyuk I’ll bring you to your parents home right now.” Chanyong explained. 

“Sanghyeok isn’t coming back for another few days. How will Minho get through this without anything?” Yongin asked Chanyong who was ushering the youngest who was still confused and gripping onto his yogurt, out the front door. 

“We need to get some stuff that smells like Sanghyeok for now. Until he can come back.” Chanyong explained, “Call Bengi. He might still be able to get into their apartment and then get whatever belongs to Sanghyeok and bring it here.” 

Thankfully Chanyong had the other jungler’s number. Seongjin ended up calling, since Jaehyuk was starting to feel restless. 

“Okay, Jimin, Minseung and I will meet up with Seongung-hyung right now. You stay here with Minho-hyung.” Seongjin explained, Yongin nodding and rushing to his bedroom, hoping that Minho would be alright. 

The other three rushed out of the otherwise empty apartment, everyone else having left long ago. The three beta’s rushed to the meeting spot with Seongung. Thankfully the other player still knew how to get into the apartment building, having been told the code to get in by multiple of the current SKT players. 

Sanghyeok woke up from his slumber feeling extremely restless. He didn’t know what it was. He just felt like something bad was going on. Like something was wrong. He didn’t know where the feeling came from but his gut just told him he had to be on high alert. 

He wondered if maybe Sungu and Seunghoon got into trouble and his Alpha instinct was telling him his teammates were in trouble…? Maybe it was something with Wangho. Sanghyeok couldn't put his finger on it. His gut wrenching uncomfortably with every shift of his body, wrapping his blankets tighter around himself to try and comfort himself. 

When that didn’t work and half an hour later Sanghyeok was still awake and oddly uncomfortable, the Alpha got out of bed. Maybe he just had to drink some water? 

He looked over to the empty bed next to his and wondered if it really was Seunghoon getting into trouble again. He cared for the younger boy and he wanted him to turn into a decent adult, but sometimes Seunghoon just acted without thinking which got him into a lot of trouble at times. 

Sanghyeok went to the washroom and grabbed a cup to fill with some water for him to drink. He was feeling overheated and sick to his stomach. He didn’t even know his pack instinct could affect him in such a way. 

He shuffled around the dark room and finally sat down by the window to the balcony, looking out over the brightly lit up streets of Rio de Janeiro. Even at night the city was busy and alive, Sanghyeok could see from his window as cars drove, people walked around. It was beautiful. 

He thought about how he wished he could spend this moment with Minho. The older had lived in Brazil before. Knew more about the culture and the pair would have easily moved around at night. Sanghyeok could imagine Minho explaining all the different places to him, showing him where he’d lived when he’d been in Brazil. 

It stung, to think of his Omega, so far away from him. He knew it was a sensitive time to leave, but they’d won the Spring Split. They won and therefore they were the ones to punch their ticket to Brazil. If only Minho hadn’t been so stubborn with his training schedule. 

It had been a few days since Sanghyeok had last Skyped with the older boy. He pulled out his phone, thin fingers flying over the touch screen as he opened up the app and pressed the call button under Minhos’ name.

Nothing. No answer. 

Sanghyeok frowned and called again. He wondered if the other was in a scrim, but it was about two in the afternoon in Korea. Usually Samsung had their lunch around this time. Sanghyeok didn’t know why Minho would ignore him. He tried again and again, giving up after the fourth ignored Skype call. 

Maybe something was wrong with Minho and that’s why he couldn’t sleep? 

Sanghyeok didn’t even want to think about it. He groaned, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. He was getting annoyed. Seunghoon was supposed to be back soon. They had a bedtime after all. They weren’t MSI champions just yet. 

Sanghyeok felt the wave of annoyance wash over him, glaring at the empty bed of his roommate. He was also annoyed at Minho for ignoring him when he clearly wanted to talk. The Alpha didn’t know where all this annoyance was really coming from, his chest tightening and everything almost bubbling over. 

He tried to calm himself down. Tried to take some deep breaths to relax, but it only made it worse. Sanghyeok hated not being in control and this rage within his chest, was something completely new to him. He disliked this helpless feeling of anger rushing through him, coming out of nowhere and overtaking him. Like he was vibrating out of his own skin. 

Sanghyeok didn’t feel like himself. 

All these emotions, the roller coaster of unease and now anger was terrifying the young Alpha. He just felt like he had to run. Like he had to build off all this energy, yet Sanghyeok had no clue where all of this was coming from. One second he was sleeping and the next he woke up feeling restless and anxious. 

Sleep evaded him the rest of the night. Thankfully their practice before the big match against G2 wasn’t too gruelling. They talked about strategies, re-watched their opponents games and discussed their own shortcomings. 

Yet the entire time, Sanghyeok felt like something was wrong. He was a bit too warm, something he couldn’t blame on the thick, humid air of Brazil, since he hadn’t felt like this in the beginning. No, this was coming from inside. Seunghoon and Sungu were both fine, so Sanghyeok didn’t know why he was feeling like this. 

He tried calling Minho once again that same night, but nothing. No response. Complete silent on the part of the older mid laner. It was odd. Minho was glued to his phone most of the time. When he wasn’t playing league of legends he was playing Hearthstone or one of this cheap phone knock-off’s from League of Legends. 

It was starting to unnerve Sanghyeok just how little he knew about his boyfriends’ state. Was he alright? Was he sick? Was it his pre-heat? 

“Calm down.” Junggyun put his hand down on the younger Alpha’s shoulder before their final against the european spring champion. 

Sanghyeok couldn’t stop shaking. His hands were constantly moving, either cracking his knuckles or twisting into his shirt. He felt sick to his stomach and the same rage that had been building over the past two days only seemed to get worse. 

“I’m trying.” Sanghyeok said through grit teeth. He just had to win. He had to win quickly and get back to Korea. He had to figure out what was wrong with himself and especially Minho. 

Minho was in pain. Nothing else. He thought he could handle this. He thought he was fine. He’d been alright for so many heats before and yet there he was, writhing in pain, pulling shirts that smelled of Sanghyeok over his face, sniffing and smelling the fabrics, wishin it was really him and not some flimsy SKT shirt. 

Yongin came by all the time to bring him water and run his fingers through the younger boys’ hair, shushing him. He massaged his aching scalp, listened to Minho begging for his Alpha to come back. 

The Omega floated through the first few days either conscious and in pain or unconscious and too hot. He was uncomfortable. His stomach ached terribly, cramping with every movement. He could barely look to the door when it opened, the bright light from the hallway causing his constant migraine to worsen with just a second of light. 

Yongin was desperately trying to help Minho, but he knew that the other needed Sanghyeok. He needed his Alpha to come back quickly. The support player constantly wondered if he should call Sanghyeok, but quickly brushed the thought aside. He couldn’t ruin his career over this. Who knew what people would say if he left days before the final? Nothing good would come out of it, so Yongin just tried to keep Minho as comfortable as possible, even though it was practically impossible. 

The other boy would cry, shed tears into a pillow that had belonged to Sanghyeok, begging Yongin for his Alpha. 

Vulnerable was the one thing the other Omega wasn’t. Every. Minho grew up in a prideful family. His older sister an Alpha, his Omega mother an established university professor while his Alpha father worked as car salesman. Pride was something all of them carried with them and Minho inherited the same tense and determined attitude as his mother. 

Yongin broke seeing Minho begging for an Alpha. Begging to see, talk and touch Sanghyeok. He just wanted the younger boy close to make him feel better. 

Yongin brought cold cloths and tried to keep Minho from overheating. He watched as the other had uncomfortable and unsatisfying orgasm after orgasm. Yongin tried to push a thick dildo into the other boys hand but the plastic was soon rejected, Minho whining about needing the ‘real thing’. 

The nudity and sexual content should have made Yongin uncomfortable. But the other Omega knew what Minho was going through. He would go through his own heat next November, so seeing another Omega in heat didn’t affect him at all. 

“Hey… Minho… Minho-ya…” Yongin smiled, pulling a laptop over, “Let’s watch the finals. Sanghyeokkie is in the finals for you.” He pulled up the stream and watched as the players got onto the stage. 

Minho shuffled around, pulling the pillow to his nose, eyes peeking over. He wriggled uncomfortably, a few tears staining his red cheeks. Yongin could feel the heat emanating off the younger Omega, making droplets of sweat run down his back, but he knew he had to stay around for his friend. 

Minho didn’t say anything. His eyes trained on Sanghyeok. More tears ran down his cheeks at the sight of his Alpha. Sanghyeok looked tense, even to Yongin who wasn’t all that close with the young superstar. 

“He’ll win this and come see you.” Yongin told Minho who nodded, watching the match through his tears. He moved uncomfortably, squinting a little at the brightness of the screen. But his Alpha was on that screen so he could live with the migraine. Just seeing Sanghyeok there, so concentrated, calmed him down.

SKT won. Obviously. 

They got medals, Junsik fanboyed over Ronaldo, everything went well. 

Minho gasped, letting out a lewd moan, as another wave of painful heat washed over him. He arched his back, hips lifting off the ground as he tried to get comfortable somehow. His body ached, his muscles were tense. Never before had he been in such pain. 

“Don’t worry Minho…” Yongin smiled sadly, “Sanghyeok is on his way.” 

Sanghyeok couldn’t wait to pack his things. He was excited to leave early the next morning. The rest of the team would spend three more days in Brazil, while Sanghyeok had his own flight back to Korea as fast as possible to get to Minho. 

He pulled out his phone once he was in his hotel room, Seunghoon once again out with Sungu and Wangho, this time to get completely shit faced. He skype called Minho and for once someone picked up. But it wasn’t Minho. 

“Hyung?” Sanghyeok asked confused when Yongin was on the other end of the phone. The older Omega looked exhausted, as though he hadn’t slept for days. His hair sticking in all directions, greasy as ever. 

“Congratulations.” Yongin smiled, “I’m sorry Minho hasn’t returned your calls… We sort of had a situation…” He explained, looking uncomfortable. 

Sanghyeok felt his heart drop. What kind of a situation? Shouldn’t the players from Samsung have called him to tell him? They should have taken care of Minho if he was hurt. He trusted those buffoons with his Omega!

“What’s wrong?” Sanghyeok asked. 

“He… He went into heat early… three days early.... We were going to call you, but we didn’t want to mess up your competition so we’ve handled it as best as we could… Minho and I watched the final together. He was super proud when you got those medals.” Yongin said, “I’d give him the phone but he isn’t… I don’t think he could talk right now.” 

Sanghyeok growled on the other end. He finally understood why he’d been so on edge this entire time. His Omega needed him. His Omega had needed him all this time, but he’d ignored those feelings. He was useless, terrible, not worth someone like Minho. 

“Is he all right?” Sanghyeok finally asked. 

Yongin nodded, “For now… when are you landing?” 

Sanghyeok looked over his plane information lying on his bed. He would land around four in the afternoon. He told Yongin he’d send him his ticket, the Omega telling Sanghyeok that someone would come to pick him up and bring him to their dorm; jet lag be damned. 

It felt like days for Yongin. Minho was getting worse and the older Omega feared that if Sanghyeok and his plane didn’t come soon, then he’d have to bring Minho to the hospital to deal with his heat. He didn’t cool down at all, his body only heating up with every waking moment. The younger didn’t sleep, cried more and kept whimpering about how his whole back was on fire from pain. 

Finally, the door opened, Chanyong appearing with a thick mask over his face and Sanghyeok only a few steps behind. The youngest looked a complete mess. His hair was disheveled, as though he’d run his fingers through it the entire flight. His eyes wide, dark circles from lack of sleep. He looked exhausted, but at least he was here. 

Yongin heard a thunk coming from his room. Minho must have sensed his Alpha was near. 

The two oldest made a beeline for the door, not a single word exchanged, because they knew that Sanghyeok would take good care of their midlaner. He’d been there the year before for the other and he’d done a decent job. 

Seconds later the door of Minhos’ room burst open and there stood a completely naked, flushed Omega. His hair was a sweaty mess, sticking to his forehead. He was skinny, bones sticking out in areas Sanghyeok swore were soft before. He looked sick and helpless… 

His scent though was overwhelming. 

‘Omega’ Sangheyok’s instincts shouted at him, needing him to rush and take care of the other. 

Minho sobbed in relief when the younger moved forward, engulfing the hot Omega in a desperate hug, hands running over his curves, feeling his soft skin, desperation and need obvious. 

Minho smelled divine. Sanghyeok had no words for it. But the way he presented himself to Sanghyeok, ready to be taken was too much for the midlaner. He had to have him. He had to make him feel better. 

“Finally.” Minho cried, “Finally. Alpha… I’ve been waiting… I missed you so much. Please. Please Please.” He begged over and over, the words cut off by Sanghyeok picking him up and moving both into the dark room, throwing the door closed. 

Clothes were forgotten, both settling down in the nest of blankets pillows and shirts. It smelled of heat, Minho having spent the last three to four days in this ball on the floor, completely crazed with his heat. 

Sanghyeok had no words. He just had to get rid of all the tension that had built up in his back and he had to make sure to take good care of his Omega. He had to make Minho feel good. He’d been a bad Alpha, leaving him behind, even getting mad when the other hadn’t answered his calls. 

“Do it.” Minho chanted, “Please… make the pain go away.” Tears fell from the smaller boys’ eyes, clinging onto Sanghyeok, wrapping his legs around the younger boys’ waist. 

Sanghyeok sighed, leaning down and kissing Minho deeply, hands clasped to his face, thumb rubbing circles into the others’ jawbone. His hips moved with Minho grinding against the older making him let out deep breathy moans into Sanghyeok’s mouth. 

They moved together perfectly, getting rid of stress, tension, anger and pain. They were finally together. It was too long for the both of them. Sanghyeok never wanted his Omega to suffer like this again. He could tell Minho had been in pain this entire time. 

“Never.” He growled and bit down on the sensitive skin of the others neck, lips moving over the spot he’d just harshly dug his teeth into, tongue lapping at it, sucking a hickey over the teeth mark, “going to leave you alone before your heat again.” He pushed his hips down harshly, lips moving to another spot on the other boys’ neck making Minho gasp and cling onto Sanghyeok desperately. 

The older sobbed and nodded, hands gripping the Alpha’s hair, tugging at the strands. Sanghyeok relished in the slight sting, moving his hips roughly against the other. 

“Do it... “ Minho urged wanting the other to finally knot him. He had to have it. He needed to be knotted, needed this pain to subside. 

It didn’t take much. Minho had prepared himself for days and was loose, wet and ready for the Alpha. A swift move and Sanghyeok was buried within the older boy. Both stayed still, Minho going slack for a moment, Sanghyeok nosing at the others neck, holding himself over the smaller body, trying not to crush him. 

They finally moved together, Sanghyeok pulling in and out, making sure that Minho could feel every last bit of the Alpha. Nails dug into Sanghyeoks’ back and Minho arched himself into the Alpha, needing the other to stay as close and connected as possible.

Animal instinct seemed to take over as both let out rough moans and Sanghyeok continuously pounded into the smaller Omega who loved every last moment of the ordeal. Minho continued to egg Sanghyeok on, his words playing a role in just how overcome with want and need the Alpha seemed to be. 

A grunt, one last push and Sanghyeok felt his knot catch in the older boys puckered hole, seed shooting into the Omega who curled up against Sanghyeok, his own lewd moan escaping him as he also came all over their chests. 

For the first time in days Minho felt something akin to relief. Finally he was somewhat satisfied. 

Tears welled in his eyes, pure elation overcoming him. He’d been in so much pain. He was so hot and so tired for so long. His body collapsed, tired and relaxed for the first time. 

Sanghyeok gasped when he realized Minho practically pass out under him. He leaned down, nosing at the other, soft kisses trailing over his neck and cheek to his chapped lips. 

“I’m sorry it took so long.” Sanghyeok whispered to the Omega who had his eyes closed, breathing laboured, chest rising and falling. 

“You’re here now… I’m so glad you’re here.” Minho whispered, a single tear of happiness running down his cheek, curling into his Alpha. 

Sangyeok felt pride swell in his chest at the sight of his happy, comfortable Omega. He finally did something right. He could finally call himself a good Alpha. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? 
> 
> Comments make my life. 
> 
> (I'm sorry about the bad smutjsadksflas) 
> 
> Send me requests/ideas to [Tumblr](http://ssg-crown.tumblr.com/)


End file.
